


5 Seconds of Summer Exchange Programme

by chwyrligwgan



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Exchange programme, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwyrligwgan/pseuds/chwyrligwgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four boys meet their host for the exchange programme, eighteen year old Alice Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An introduction to Alice Rose

**Author's Note:**

> There will be interactions with all four of them and her, as well as a little bit more for one lucky boy. Some of these facts aren't strictly true, but I've tried to stay as true to their characters as I could. Any facts/quirks about them are taken from tumblr user http://5sos-at-heart.tumblr.com 's list of facts about the boys/the band. Enjoy!

Alice Rose looked in the mirror for the hundredth time that morning, checking and double checking that she looked perfect. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with holes at the knees, an unbuttoned shirt with a scruffy white vest top underneath and her worn out Doc Martens. Her long brunette hair flowed effortlessly down her back. Her clothes were always baggy, mainly because they were comfortable but also to cover her most recent tattoo, a rose on her right shoulder. Her parents were sure to flip out if they ever saw that. In her eighteen years on the earth, she had finally mastered the 'I've totally spent loads of time on the I spent no time preparing this outfit' look. Her phone buzzed, making her jump. Gosh, she was jittery today!

Amber: They arrive 2day. Are u ready?

Alice: I'm so excited, I can't wait to meet them!

Amber: Same, meet u outside in 5?

Alice smiled excitably, today she would be hosting four young boys from Australia as a part of a school exchange. She couldn't wait to introduce them to Welsh culture and learn more about them. Alice loved meeting new people and learning their intimate details. She was so likeable and endearing that people tended to tell her everything within minutes of meeting her. This had made her very popular at school, gaining a crowd of people around her at all times. Unusually, she didn't like the popularity that much, she would have been perfectly content to be alone with Amber all day every day, and counted her as her only true friend. They were always able to be themselves around each other, and didn't feel scrutinized in each others company. She hadn't felt that way with anyone else, only Amber. She went downstairs to eat her breakfast, noticing a note from her parents on the kitchen counter.

Left early this morning. Have fun with the Australians. Remember to tell them you can only host four for the first week, Amber will have to take two of them after a week. See you next Monday. Behave! You're only eighteen remember! Love you, Mam & Dad

She pouted, her parents were away on a business trip for the next week, which meant she had extra room in the house. Two of the boys would have to stay at Amber's for the other week, something Alice had agreed to begrudgingly. Amber was beautiful, with long shaped legs and a perfectly curved body. She modeled in her spare time, and was a stark contrast to Alice's laid back, natural look. The boys would probably fight over the chance to stay with her. Looking at the time, she rushed to the front door, checking her reflection in the hallway mirror one last time.


	2. Alice meets the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet the four boys Alice is so excited to get to know, no prizes for guessing who they are!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sooo much fun to write. Hope you guys like it, the next one will probably be up tomorrow. Feel free to comment what you think will happen next or any suggestions for the next few chapters. I've got a few things in mind!

God, Monday's dragged at school. Alice had only had two lessons so far and she already felt exhausted and bored out of her mind. Twice she had been told off for drumming on the desks, and she was on her “final warning” with Miss Marshall for using the maths equipment as a drum kit. The only teacher who accepted her passion for rhythm was Mr Turnbull, the music teacher. He encouraged her to study drums seriously, and Alice had even applied and been accepted at a Music University thanks to him. She lived for music lessons, and was very annoyed at 3pm whilst in the middle of improvising a drum solo to hear the school's loudspeaker booming around the music room. It was the headmaster, another figure who couldn't understand her “weird obsession with banging things” as he had so eloquently put it. Alice had almost wet herself with laughter at that comment, earning another week in detention. Mr Mayalls' voice echoed loudly,

“Would all the students who are hosting Australians please make their way down to the reception please.”

Pumping with adrenaline, she asked to be excused, promising to attend Mr Turnbull's bands gig on Friday to make up for leaving early, and ran to the main reception. As she arrived, panting with excitement and nerves, she spotted Amber's tall figure amongst a sea of adoring boys. Noticing Alice's stare, she happily pulled herself away from her fanbase and stood proudly by her best friend. Their eyes watched the gate intensively, waiting for the bus to arrive. When it finally did, and a bunch of nervous looking teenagers got out of it, Amber turned to Alice, whispering,

“I call dibs on that one”

Alice followed her stare to a roughly six foot tall boy, with dirty blonde hair covering his eyes and the biggest grin on his face. He was dressed in a holey Ramones t-shirt with black skinny jeans tighter than Alice's. He wasn't the most attractive boy in the bunch, but he stood out the most, with his personality smothering the crowd of Welsh people awaiting to be assigned Australians.

Much to Amber's dismay, she wasn't assigned the boy who had caught her attention, and instead was chosen to host a very small, freckly ginger boy with the thickest pair of glasses imaginable. Mr Mayalls had said that they were assigned randomly, but Amber insisted that he had been placed with her purposefully, for overriding the school's announcer and playing Nirvana all through last week. Alice just smiled nonchalantly and awaited her turn to be assigned. With the surname Rose, she was one of the last people on the register and when her name was called, there was only a handful of Australians left. Mr Mayalls turned to the boys, saying

“Michael Clifford, Luke Hemmings, Calum Hood and Ashton Irwin, you will be staying with Alice Rose. Good luck to you four!”

Alice saw Amber's jaw drop as the four boys stepped forward.

The first name to be called, Michael Clifford, caused a tall, permanently happy looking boy to step forward. His most distinguishing feature was his bright green hair. Alice found herself wondering whether it glowed in the dark, vowing to find out during the week. He was instantly likable, and made you want to hug him forever.

The next boy to step forward was the most attractive person Alice had seen in her whole entire life. She thought his name was Luke, but she was so distracted by him that she hadn't heard his name properly. He had high, quiffed blonde hair and a lip piercing which made him look both edgy and adorable. He looked extremely awkward, and just nodded at Alice to acknowledge her presence. He was incredibly tall, with long legs that out shined even Amber's!

Then came Calum Hood, who could only be described as 'as cute as a button' He had very tanned skin, dark brown hair and chocolaty brown eyes which made you drawn in. His personality was very similar to Alice's herself, she found herself instantly trusting him and wanting to befriend him forever. She suddenly understood why people followed her around everywhere, his personality was enticing.

Finally, stood forward the boy Amber had called 'dibs' on. Alice could feel Amber's jealous stare on her back as she introduced herself to the handsome young man. His name was Ashton and he was even more beautiful up close. His hair hid his perfect hazel eyes, by far his best feature. When he looked at you, it felt like he was literally reading your soul. Something Alice found interesting was a habit she had picked up recently herself, his hands were never still. Either they were tapping on his legs or they were forming some sort of rhythm mid air, but they were constantly abuzz with movement. Alice found it enticing, whereas others, most definitely Miss Marshall would find it annoying.

After introducing herself to the boys, she invited Amber and her new...acquaintance to come join them. Amber quickly told them of the arrangement, that two of them would have to come join her after a week, looking directly at Ashton when she declared the dramatic statement. Amber had clearly decided that one way or another, she would get Ashton Irwin for herself. Much to Alice's amusement, Ashton was unaware of the effect he had had on Amber, and quietly ignored her, choosing instead to look at Alice's feet, which were tapping away at the rhythm she had been playing in music class moments ago. Grinning widely, he matched the beats with his hands on his legs. This act went completely unnoticed by Alice and Amber, but not by Luke, who nudged Michael and Calum gently in the ribs to draw their attention to the performance by the two percussionists. Noticing their stares, Alice was drawn out of her rhythmic trance and stopped abruptly, damning them quietly, she had almost figured out the perfect solo for one of Mr Turnbull's songs. She zoned back in on Amber's voice, which was still chiming away, oblivious to the fact that no one but Grey, her adoring Australian friend was listening.

“Amber, what do you say we meet up later at the beach? We'll meet you there in a couple of hours, okay?”

Satisfied that she had finally got a response from someone other than Grey, Amber agreed brightly, demanding Ashton's attention before saying, 

“We're going swimming later, so bring your bathing suit...or don't!”

Calum stifled a giggle, whilst Michael exclaimed “HA, lol!” very loudly, earning a glare from the blonde model. Luke's eyes stayed on Ashton, who was once again matching Alice's tapping feet with an accompaniment of his own. Luke smiled his toothiest smile yet, knowing that Ashton was smitten with this girl before anyone else.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive back at Alice's, where the boys make themselves at home quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter one, but altogether fun to write. Sorry if my percussion jargon isn't very good, I play the flute so I'm kind of applying the flute's rules to the drums. Thanks for reading thus far, the next chapter will be up in a moment :)

As soon as they got back to Alice's place, Luke asked if he could have something to eat, Michael asked whether she owned a Play Station and ran away to play Fifa with Calum whilst Ashton got out his phone and disappeared into the living room. Alice thought that she could hear him speaking to someone in there, although he was alone in the room. She had never been a busy body though therefore didn't ask what he was doing. She stayed in the kitchen with Luke, learning more about him. He was only 17 years old, the baby of the group and as he put it, was the most responsible one despite this. He, Michael and Calum had attended the same school since year seven, with Ashton only joining their school last year. Michael and Luke had hated each other for a while but since then, had become friends through Calum. Alice quickly found out that there was more to this boy than his divine looks, he excelled at maths, something Alice envied about him, was a damn good singer and was generally very quirky and adorably funny. Alice decided that she liked him very much already, and secretly hoped he would want to stay at her house, she enjoyed his company. They heard a loud scream from the sitting room where Michael and Calum were engaged in a penalty shootout. Calum was winning, and Alice determined that Michael was a keen gamer by how enraged he was at this fact. After ensuring Luke was well fed, this took three bags of crisps, two ham and cheese sandwiches and a bowl of cookie crisp ice cream, promising Calum and Michael that it was fine to play Fifa until they met up with Amber and Grey at the beach, and checking to see if Ashton was done doing whatever it was he was doing, Alice went to her room to finish her drum solo.

She sung the melody quietly to herself as she tried to pick up where she had left the composition earlier and proceeded to tap the rhythm on the drums. Finding it hard to sing and drum at the same time, she normally had Mr Turnbull there to sing the melody whilst she figured out a beat to match the words, she let out an exasperated cry. Noticing she had company, she turned to find Calum stood in the doorway.

“You can really sing, Alice” he said in awe. She blushed faintly at his admiration.

“Thanks, but I can't sing and work out the percussion part at the same time.” she admitted bashfully. He smiled at her embarrassment, and shyly offered

“I could help”

Nodding her head earnestly, Alice beckoned for him to come sit by her. She got out Mr Turnbull's sheet music and handed it to Calum. He quickly figured out the melody, and sang it to Alice without her playing to check if he was singing it correctly. Amazingly, he was, after only twenty seconds spent looking at the score. His voice was silky smooth, with a slight hint of a lisp which wasn't there when he spoke. This made his voice sound soft and soulful, something Alice wished she could do. Within minutes, Alice had nailed her part, and hugged Calum tightly to thank him. She told him of Mr Turnbull's gig this week, which he insisted that they go to as a group. Unfortunately for him, his group invitation sounded like an arrangement for a date to Ashton who was listening outside. After he had finished vlogging downstairs, he had been drawn to the sound of drums being played somewhere upstairs. He had only heard the end of Alice and Calum's conversation and had misunderstood the nature of Calum's proposal entirely. Something tugged at his insides, a feeling he had never felt before in his life. With a gasp, he realised that it was jealousy, he was jealous of Calum's...whatever it was with Alice! He slinked back downstairs, feeling altogether very deflated.


	4. Jealous beachy times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they go down to the beach basically!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a massive fan of this chapter, it's kind of a filler for the next one I suppose. I tried to add a bit of humor here but I suck at writing funny pieces! Please feel free to comment below!!

Alice's house was within walking distance of the beach so they decided to make their way there by foot. On the short journey there, she had had a text from Amber.

Amber: SOS. Bring alcohol

Alice: How strong?

She laughed at the response she got from Amber, a picture of Grey who was so close to her that his breath had fogged the camera with the caption 'The Hulk strong' She and Ashton were nominated to go buy the drinks, seeing as she was the only one who was legally allowed to buy drinks in their own country and he wanted to see the inside of a British shop. All four of them found little things like that extremely interesting, which baffled Alice every time it happened. Luke was freaking out because he wasn't legal in Britain either, which made Michael laugh loudly, saying

“How can you call yourself punk-rock if you don't break any rules?”

Luke shut up at this, but continued to wear a worried look on his face. Alice laughed, and strode into the store. Whilst using the self checkout (“THE ITEM IS IN THE MOTHERFUCKING BAGGAGE AREA”) to buy a sufficient amount of alcohol for Amber's needs, Ashton turned to Alice, and broke the ominous silence that had been between them.

“Have fun on your date with Calum on Friday.” he said curtly. Before Alice could ask what on earth he meant by that, he had walked out of the store, carrying all of the bags in his tanned, muscular arms. She ran after him, confused and tried to ask him again what that comment had meant. He blatantly ignored her, and chose instead to walk down the street in solitude.

“Ashton!” she called out in desperation.

“I don't want to talk about it!” he shouted back at her. She looked at him awkardly, before pointing behind her and saying

“The beach's this way.” She saw his face drop, and felt the cold wind brush against her shoulders as he stormed past her.


	5. Beach Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension mounts at the beach, with a "Something New" building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to upload, some stuff has been happening recently! The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, I need to get back into the story and stuff first!!

Alice arrived at the beach in a deflated mood, her earlier happiness crushed by Ashton's harsh words. Not even Michael, who's presence she had found so endearing earlier, could bring her out of her misery. This fact was made worse by Ashton's actions since they had arrived at the beach. He had ignored her the whole way down and had refused to even look in Calum's direction. Any time anyone said anything he would either grunt or roll his eyes. Luke seemed bemused by this, knowing the cause of his mood swing before Alice had explained the situation to the others.  
Since arriving at the beach, Ashton had made a point of gluing to Amber's side, earning a massive grin from her. Anytime she said something he would laugh, with a big toothy smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. His eyes would always dart over to where Alice was sitting, alone listening to her iPod. It was only then that his eyes would show emotion but then they would glaze over as he remembered he was angry at her. For what he wasn't sure, but he felt betrayed in some way. It was crazy, he had barely said two words to the girl and he felt deeper for her than he had for anyone else in his life. She didn't talk much, which had some kind of affect on him, as if he was constantly waiting to hear what she had to say next. She was very different to her friend, he thought, who hadn't shut up since he sat by her. She was pretty, granted, but extremely loud and he found her personality irritating.  
“Well, of course, I told Alice that it wasn't a problem if I hosted two of you next week, it would be my pleasure I said!” he heard her say, her voice booming around him like she was holding a microphone.  
He smiled back at her, knowing that she desperately wanted him to proclaim his burning desire to spend a week with her, not Alice. When she didn't get that response, he realised a shift in her attitude. She seemed more focused now, and started to trail a hand up and down his right leg.  
“All four of you are such attractive boys” she said with a flip of her long golden hair, “However will I choose?” Then, she launched herself at him, like a lion claiming it's prey. He sat there, in shock for a moment and then, feeling everyone, especially Alice's gaze on them, he forcefully kissed Amber back, roughly putting his huge hands to the back of her tiny head. He was determined to milk it for all it was worth.  
“Ugh” Alice said under her breath. She had been watching Amber's unsuccessful efforts with the tall Australian for some time, secretly reveling in the fact that he didn't seem to be that interested. Her and Amber had fought over boys before, but Alice had always been pretty passe about it. It was different this time, they weren't outright fighting but were slowly trying to gain something on the other. Ashton was just the pawn. Or were they the pawns to his game, was he the one playing them? It certainly seemed that way. She shook her head again, and scoffed when Amber wrapped her skinny arms around Ashton's neck. With a jump, she realised that Michael had sat himself by her. She tugged her headphones out of her ears.  
“Sorry” she said “I'm just not in a socialising mood right now” She allowed her eyes to dart over to Amber and Ashton, noticing his eyes burning into her own over Amber's shoulder. She looked away quickly.  
Michael had followed her gaze, commenting “He's pretty good with girls. They dance at his feet. Cool music by the way.”  
Talking with Michael, she managed to forget all her temporary woes, and time passed quicker. Within minutes, she was surrounded by Calum, Luke and Michael, and found herself talking about pizza, penguins, Nickelback and nipples as fingers. The conversation was bizzare to say the least! By the time her eyes followed the trail to where Amber and Ashton had been sat moments ago, they were no where to be seen. Her phone buzzed, it was a snapchat from Amber. It was a picture of her and Ashton sat on a rock by the sea, with the caption “Something new?” Alice fought the urge to throw her phone, and them into the ocean. Luke had noticed her mood change, and sensing drama, stole her phone to send snapchats of himself as various animals back to them. (“Hey, look, I'm a penguin!”) Michael then joined in, pretending to be a glow worm and within seconds, Alice was laughing again.  
Alice decided to shake things up a bit, and challenged Calum to a race to the sea. Michael and Luke were so uncoordinated that they fell over standing up, so they thought it best to stay sitting down. Alice stripped off her top, revealing her green polka dot bikini and, in turn, her tattoo. Michael smiled, and turned to Luke saying "She's got a rose tattoo but she keeps it covered" Luke stifled a giggle, whilst Calum replied with "I play guitar but she's into drummers" All three of them smiled into the distance, lost in a daze.  
"Right...race ya" Alice shouted as she sprinted to the sea. Somehow she managed to trip over and fell hard on the floor. She felt the wind being blown out of her chest as Calum's muscular figure landed directly on her. They lay there for a while, trying to breath air through their lungs which were working overtime from laughing so much. Alice stopped in her tracks as two tall shadows fell upon them. She tilted her head back, squinting her eyes to protect herself from the glaring sun and saw Amber and Ashton towering over her.  
Amber was laughing, her chuckle chiming in the breeze melodically. Ashton's face hardened, and he practically turned to stone when he saw Calum's hand resting on Alice's hip. Calum looked from person to person, not understanding the dynamics. Amber's laugh had subdued to a nervous choking sound at the back of her throat whilst noticing for the first time the tension in the air. Alice was purposefully avoiding everyone's stares, especially Ashton's as she toyed nervously with the sand. She felt calmer as she sensed Luke and Michael's presence, and turned to their nearing figures shouting "Water fight!!"  
The tension was relieved, temporarily at least.


End file.
